Hungry For A Kill
by Hector Flores
Summary: Living as a killer for thousands of years, you would think killing and death would be as common as breathing for Naruto. The deaths of three people he considers his own children, made him focus and bring change to a corrupt empire, and maybe even find love once again.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Akame ga kill or Naruto this is a fan fiction.

For those expecting the sunny, cheerful Naruto I would highly suggest you look at another story, cause this Naruto can be rather violent. You have been warned.

My name is something I learned being plastered on my cell door, I was a war orphan in the village that was my prison, or should I say the village where my prison was built in. Since I could remember the village threw all of the orphans into the prison and had us fight for the Kage's and the council's sick enjoyment.

Only those that survived till they were nine years old were allowed to become a ninja. That is what my village was pretty much known for, training ruthless assassins, spies, and saboteurs. The thing was that they didn't only make us fight each other, no they made us fight monsters they captured.

By the time I was six I had killed a few monsters, and had it not been for the mercy of a lady vampire I would have probably starved to death. At the time I didn't consider it much of a kindness, but as I grew older I understood it as it was, she bites me and after a few minutes I grew incredibly hungry, I felt a thirst that made my throat hurt.

I launched myself against her and fed on her blood till there was nothing left. She could have easily pushed me aside but instead, she smiled as I drank all her blood and she was smiling as her body slowly turned to ashes.

The arena where we fought was underground, so I never had to worry about sunlight, and as I turned seven I figured out that drinking the blood of my enemy didn't only sate my hunger, but healed me and I would gain the knowledge and blood traits of those I drank from.

It got so bad that they began to talk to me like I was a monster myself but finally after on my ninth birthday I was allowed to train. Not that I needed it, I had many rogue ninjas to drink my fill from over the years.

The only side effect was that my body aged at an extremely slow rate, I stopped aging altogether when I turned twenty-one. That is when it hit me, the pain of watching my friends and eventually lovers grow old and die.

I lived for thousands of years, and never once did I stop training, but I guess I also became rather detached. I once felt sorry for killing someone or even a monster, but now that I think of it I find it silly, almost foolish.

Civilizations rose and fell and nothing seemed to have changed for me, it was always a eat or be eaten sort of world. That is when I first met the man that would unify the world, I actually offered to give him my gift of a longer life, but he laughed.

"No thank you Naruto, I don't think I could live like you do. When I meet my end I want to die as a human. I appreciate the help with making these new weapons my friend, but even as I die these weapons shall defend my empire for centuries after my death."

I looked at my friend and told him he was foolish having so much faith in humans. When someone gained power they always wanted more, and that could corrupt them to things that were no longer human.

He asked me how could I say that, having so much power and skills myself. I looked at my friend and laughed, "And since when did I ever tell you I was a human, to begin with?"

Hunting all these dangerous beasts was exciting and if I had to admit it, there was one type of creature that I simply loved to fight and they were large covered in scales and some could breathe fire. I just loved fighting these dragons, they were always so much fun.

As my friend died and I saw the looks his wife was giving me I decided to move out of the capital. I guess I could understand, I looked exactly the same way as the day I met her, and she, on the other hand, became old, wrinkly and very abrasive in the way of talking to people, or maybe that was just with me.

A small town in the south of the capital was the place I ended up calling home. I helped the people build their homes, kept the place safe and even helped with the planting and collecting of crops every once in a while.

Three kids were practically like my own children. They were orphans and I taught them everything I learned in regards to skills from my academy days. Watching these kids grow up as a joy, and I guess I really liked the feeling of pride as I saw them each become young men and women.

Tatsumi followed the path of the blade, much like me, Sayo took the path of the dagger and Ieatsu was an archer that made me feel quite proud as I saw the accuracy of his shots. It was a sad day when my three kids decided to go to the capital and earn enough money to buy the land the village was on.

As long as we didn't own the land, the imperial government could demand immense amounts in taxes, so much that not even with my shadow clones I could keep everyone in the village well fed.

The second sad thing in my life was that I realized since the days with my friend the Emperor was that humans lost the ability to use chakra all together, It was almost as if the sage of the six paths had removed his blessing from the entire human race.

My students knew the technical and knowledge based skills of a ninja, but they could never be the same caliber as my old friends were. They could never perform the simplest of Jutsus and could never even imagine using ninjutsu or genjutsu.

After a solid week of worrying about my three kids, I decided to return to the capital. My only goal was to find my kids, and if someone dared harm them I would make the person or people pay. Nobody harms my kids and gets away with it.

As I walked towards the capital I saw something rather amusing, a pair of merchants were having trouble getting the wheel of their cart unstuck. As I walked over to see if I could help them a large dragon came out of the ground. "It's an earth dragon run for your lives." What good would it do to run, the thing was able to kill them as they run anyways.

I walked over between the dragon and the merchants. I looked at the dragon, "Yea, I know you are bored. Come on, leave these humans alone and come and have some fun fighting me instead. As long as you don't mind becoming my lunch, I am so very hungry."

I could swear that earth dragon began laughing at me. I took hold of my katana and began to run towards him. He threw massive boulders at me, and I cut his right arm off. "Oh come on, regrow your limb, get up. The fun is barely started."

We fought each other for five minutes, but I cut off both limbs and his tail off. He managed to scratch me here and there causing my armor to become ripped and stained in my blood. As I saw that he was no longer able to fight I jumped up and landed on his shoulder. I bite him and began to have my fill of his blood.

He frantically tried to push me away, but it was no good. The more blood I drank, the weaker he got and I was very hungry. I finished drinking his blood and the corpse fell down to the ground in a heap.

I walked over to the merchants who looked more scared of me than they had been of the dragon. "Come on, move aside. I will get your wagon out of that." I walked over and picked the cart up with one hand and set it on the road.

"Man, that was both frightening and amazing. Mind telling me where are you headed? Maybe we could even offer you a lift." I looked at him and I knew what he really wanted, he wanted someone to escort him as far as he could get my help.

"That would be nice, I am headed towards the capital. My kids went there to make it big in the imperial military to help our village, but I can't help to worry about them. I am headed to see what is happening with them, they haven't sent a letter in a long time."

The merchant next to the man who offered me a ride looked at me with a sad look on his face. "I wouldn't go there expecting a happy reunion. In the capital it's the people you need to watch out for, they are more dangerous than the dragon you just killed."

As we got closer to the capital I heard things I would never expect from the empire my friend established. The things were horrible, rampant corruption, the civilians didn't feel safe, and they were scared of their government more than the threat of monsters. The worst is the nobles were not as noble as the title implied, the imperial army was a band of criminals under the command of a power hungry and cruel prime minister.

I say my thanks to the merchants and I began walking through the streets of the capital. Everything looked beautiful, clean, and showing the economy was doing great, but I knew better than to trust the gilded exterior that I was looking at. It was all a show, and one look in a young woman's face I knew how miserable people in the capital really were.

I decided to go to a bar and order myself a drink. A rather large breasted woman sat down right in front of me and smiled at me. Her outfit sure was not leaving much to the imagination. Her hair was golden blonde and she looked like she was trying to con me out of my money. You don't get as old as I am without knowing how to look beneath the underneath.

"Hey, handsome. I have been looking at you since entered the capital. Can't help but to think that you are looking for something or someone. Buy a girl, a few drinks and I will help you find what you are looking for."

I guess it couldn't hurt, and I got to spend some time with this blonde knockout so I saw no reason to say no. "Sure bartender give me a couple of mugs of your best beer for me and this lady here."

I could see on his face that he didn't think of her as anything remotely worthy to be called a lady. He placed the two mugs and left in a hurry as soon as I paid him. I guess this bar doesn't run tabs.

"I am looking for my three kids, they had the crazy idea of coming to the capital to make it big and help purchase the village we live in. I haven't heard anything from them, so naturally I got worried."

That is when the smile she was wearing this entire time suddenly banished. "You are right to worry about that, I happen to know a family that likes to toy with people from the country. I just hope those guys take care of them."

"Who are you talking about?" She laughed as I asked, "You must really live in the boonies for you never to hear of Night Raid. They are a bunch of assassins that kill off corrupt nobles and rich bastards in this hell hole we used to call the capital."

I didn't like where this was going, "So tell me where can I find this so called family that plays with people's lives?" She took out a map and with a quick glance I pretty much remembered the entire map, the capital had changed very little since the days of my friend's rule. She pointed at a large mansion.

"They live here, but they have a ton of guards. They will not let you in normally. They do look for poor and destitute outsiders. Maybe you can pretend and get to ask them about your kids if you play the pity card."

My eyes must have activated because she was looking at me with a mixture of awe and fear. "Don't you worry, if they know where my kids are they will tell me. If they dared harm them, however, they will wish this Night Raid you mentioned get to them before I get through with them. For those that harm my precious people, I have no mercy."

I began to walk towards the main bridge, I had a plan. If I used the henge Jutsu I could look exactly like someone from an impoverished village, this would get them to notice me. Once inside I would ask them if they had seen my kids. I, however, will have several shadow clones used the shadows and follow me.

My shadow clones will find out if my kids are in their mansion, and what is the truth about their little family. May the sage have mercy on their souls if they dared harm a hair on one of my kids.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Akame ga kill or Naruto this is a fan fiction.

I slumped against the side of the road pretending to go to sleep. I heard the horse and the cart coming down the road. I knew what I needed to do, pretend like I was falling asleep. This was all part of my entry strategy.

Sure enough, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Oh me, Oh my, what an unfortunate young man. I think I will help him. Come on young man why are you sleeping on the road like that and not in your own bed?"

I pretended to awake and looked at her, "I simply have the worst luck ever, I came looking for my girlfriend and her two brothers. The first thing that happens a thief steals all my money, the city guards tells me I am wasting their time, beat me up and kick me out of their office. Now I am without money, hungry and tired from walking all over town. Why did she come to this awful place? We were happier in our village down south."

I heard her pretend to cry, "Indeed you are unlucky, but worry not. I know my family will help you. First I need to take you to my family home, give you a warm meal and a place to sleep. Once you tell my father and mother, I am sure they can use their connections to help you find these people you care so much about."

One of the guards near her helped me stands, "My lady is a very merciful person, she is always helping those in need. Lean on me and I will help you board the carriage." I got to the side of the rider or at least I tried, she stopped me and told me I should ride inside with her, after all, I was injured, tired and hungry.

The word mansion did not do this place justice, it was a palace and I knew my shadow clones would have quite the challenge in finding everything I needed to find. I knew that I needed to buy some time.

I walked with her towards the living room, and there they were, her parents. With all together they looked like a cozy little family. "So tell me, do you have any idea why your girlfriend and her brothers would come to the capital? Is your village far from here?"

I looked at him and smiled, "My village is under extreme taxation due to the empire, they once told me they wanted to come to the capital, make enough money to pay for the land our village was on, and thus lower the tax on the village. I, of course, told her it was never that easy."

I sat down on a chair in front of him, "My village is a few miles south of the capital, we are mainly traders, farmers, and ranchers. I was the one to heal the injured since I knew a bit of herbal medicine."

As soon as I said that I felt a little dizzy, the clones found everything I needed. Indeed the family was a collection of sadists and proud sadists at that. They wrote detailed accounts what they did to people from outside the capital, mostly villages that were far from the capital. The torture, poisons, and horrors were quite familiar to me.

My clones even informed me that they managed to get my gift into the food for tonight, food that the entire family was supposed to enjoy.

"You must be hungry, why don't you join us for dinner? I happen to be very interested in herbal medicine myself. I would like to hear how you treated the people of your village." The mother sure wanted another thing, since her diary spoke of intentionally infecting people with incurable illnesses and using poisons to cause pain.

"After the meal, I will contact a friend in the military, he will send a few platoons of our best to find your precious girlfriend and her brothers. I promise you will see them again before you expect. I do need their names can you please tell me their names?"

I looked at him as we walked towards the dining room, the food was already served, "My girlfriend is named Sayo, she has long silky black hair in a ponytail. Her brother Tatsumi has dirty blonde hair and green eyes, and her other brother has black hair and blue eyes, Ieyasu."

He looked like he was speaking with a guard and the guard left, I knew he was saying that once I was knocked out I would be placed in the storehouse like they did to all the others. "Please sit down, mind telling me of your herbal medicines. I can't wait to hear what you came up with."

As we were all seated, and we all began to eat I decided to drop my fake personality. "Well to tell you the truth, I am not much of a healer. My talents lie in something much more conducive to taking life rather than saving it. I am told that I am extremely talented in the art of torture and interrogations."

They pretended to look shocked, good I decided to continue. "I also know of your family's little hobby. I am sorry to have lied to you, but I really wanted to meet fellow poison and death aficionados. It is extremely hard to find people that share our shall we say unique areas of interest."

I took a small tube out of my pocket and decided to hand it over to his wife. "What you hold in your hand is Iocame powder, smell but don't touch or taste." She did smell it and she began shaking her head. "I smell nothing at all."

I took the tube back and placed the cap on it. "What you didn't smell is one of the world's deadliest poisons. It is flavorless, colorless, blends perfectly with liquids, and it is impossible to trace. I developed ways to make this extremely effective poison be slow acting, you see normally this thing kills within seconds of ingesting."

Her father now was really fascinated by the look on his face. "Why would you delay the poison? What purpose would it serve? You risk someone giving your intended victim an antidote."

I smiled at him, "Except there is no antidote. The poison works by enlarging the pores in the victim's stomach, it makes it possible for the person's stomach acid to leave the stomach and thus dissolve the organs of the victim. First, you feel an itching in the back of your throat, then the pain begins in your stomach, and begins to spread. Once it reaches the place where your bladder is the victim will die within seconds."

"Even under an autopsy, the coroner will simply say that the victim died of a bleeding ulcer. I think you will also want to know that I know everything you three wrote in your diaries, and even what you would do to me. Except that the delay poison we talked about, it was added to the food you and your guards ate."

Now the family began to laugh like maniacs, finally disregarding the illusion of the caring family, "Except you ate the food too. We might die, but you are going to die just like that whore you called your girlfriend and her two brothers."

As I expected it the look of pain on their faces, and confusion was priceless. The father of the little sadist family was the first to die, then the mother who's insides came out as a putrid mixture as she tried to throw up to get rid of the poison.

The girl looked at me angry, in pain and confused. "Why are you not dying like we are?" I smiled and looked at her contorting face. I could not help but to feel happy that my children were avenged.

"It is quite simple, I am immune to the poison. Having worked with it for so long, and taking small doses of it has made me immune to the poison. Now die you lying little psycho, die for killing my daughter and my sons. I hope my friend has a special place in hell for you and your parents."

The illusion of my henge finally came undo and I ran towards the warehouse. What I saw made me wish I could revive them all and make them suffer that death a thousand time. Sayo was mutilated beyond recognition, Tatsumi was quartered, burned, drowned and lastly decapitated.

Ieyasu was the last to die, as he stretched out his bloody hand and touched mine. "I am sorry we failed father. I am sorry we couldn't help the village. Some ninjas we turned out to be." I smiled at him and I knew he suffered the longest and didn't say anything about me or the training I gave them. They kept the secret even as death was assured.

"You three have made me very proud, my beloved children. You can rest easy now, I have avenged you three. Go now my son and tell your sister and brother the psycho family was punished and you three made me very proud. Go now and enter the realm of the sage. Tell him I said you three are magnificent ninjas."

My three children were dead, all I could think off was burning their bodies and placing their ashes in a storage scroll. As I burned their bodies and placed each in a separate seal. I couldn't help but cry as I remembered everything that we lived together. I took the scroll and placed a small kiss on it as I sealed it shut.

"Are you done? We will want some explanation on what you have done tonight." I looked and found a man wearing a particularly interesting suit of armor standing right in front of me. I knew that no one was near me, so where did this big guy come from?

"Not much to tell, the family of this mansion tortured, and killed my children. I avenged them and did so in an equally painful manner they killed my children. If I was to have any regrets it's that I can't revive them and killed them a few hundred times. So tell me, guardsman, are you going to try and kill me."

That made the big guy in armor begin laughing out loud. I didn't think what I said was that funny. "Not at all, you see we actually were planning to kill the very same people you killed. Except you killed them before we could. I guess I should say that we are Night Raid. You probably heard about us."

I looked at him and smiled, "Sure I heard about your little group from a blonde beauty with the nicest tits I ever have seen." Out of nowhere, someone tackled me and I found myself being hugged.

The exact same blonde, but somehow her hair grew longer and had kitty ears and a tail, her hands looked like claws. "Ah, that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me. You sure know how to flatter a girl like me."

A young woman holding a black katana came towards me. "Well I am not too happy about you stealing my prey, but at least the boss will be happy the mission got done in time. What that woman hugging you should say is that you are coming with us. Our boss needs to hear an explanation why you did this."

I walked towards her and looked at her sword, "Sure I got nothing better to do anyways, nice sword by the way. It looks cursed to me. Must make it easier to kill people. But you people might not want to make me angry, you wouldn't want me to be angry. I happen to be vampiric in nature and if you make me angry enough I might decide to make you all my dinner."

Out of nowhere, a black dome appeared and we all appeared outside a large building, that was carved from the side of a mountain.

The blonde woman with the nice rack was named Leone, the one with the nice sword was named Akame, and the one that was looking at me with a look of 'this guy is just a pathetic bug' was named Mine.

The guy in the armor had to be the one that didn't surprise me as much, he reminded me of Lee and Might Guy sometimes. He had the single strangest hairdo I ever was seen, but he seems to have worked out a lot. He was a mass of muscles, and the fact that he was gay didn't trouble me one bit.

Who am I to judge when I spent three days as a maid to get the information for my mission. The fact that I had to use the henge to appear as a woman, and had to act all manners of demure, and cutesy left me with a pretty open mind it seems.

The place looked nice, the kitchen left something to be desired, and the everyone got a room of their own so at least I could have some privacy. Leone continued the guided tour until we found Akame cooking what looked to be the carcass of a giant chicken.

"Akame is sort of our wild child, hey Akame what are you doing?" She just looked at us and said that she was cooking dinner.

"I will give you Leone a piece, but nothing for that guy. He is not a part of Night Raid."

I felt a bit upset as she said that, "Well fine, you can keep your roasted beast. I hope you choke on it. I don't need you to give me squat. Nobody ever did, why should you be any different."

I began to walk away before Leone asked me what I considered an obvious question, "Where are you going?" I told her since this particular group of killers was not going to give their guest any food, I needed to go out and hunt something for myself.

She began to laugh, "You know there are a lot of danger beast in the area. We even saw a water dragon a few days ago. Do you still want to go hunt by yourself?" I laughed at her attempt of scaring me.

I continued walking and she for some odd reason continued walking behind me. "A dragon would sure be a nice dinner. I sure hope nobody else killed it. I haven't had a dragon in days."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Akame ga kill or Naruto this is a fan fiction.

As I came to the place where Leone told me the dragon was supposed to be, he came out of the water trying to look intimidating, how he really looked to me was something else altogether, he looked delicious.

I used my katana to slice his hands off and applying fire chakra through the blade made the cuts sear the flesh so no blood was wasted. I cut off its massive tail and by the time I was done the one looking frightened was not me or Leone. No, Leone did look a bit more afraid than the now mutilated dragon.

"You came out thinking that we would be a pair of scared idiots, an easy meal you probably thought, but don't you know. When you mess with a vampire you always end up bone dry." I sank my fangs into his neck and enjoyed the taste of his blood, and it was tasty. I must have looked rather scary since Leone didn't say a word.

As I had my fill I summoned twelve shadow clones and had them collect the remaining blood. They squeezed that dragon like he was a lemon. In the end, I had a storage scroll with six good pints of blood, for a rainy day. Things didn't go bad in my storage scrolls, it made perfect storage places for food, or things you would think normally would rot or go bad.

I looked at what was left of the dragon, looking more like ground meat. "Thanks for the meal, it was delicious. Say Leone does you want to do something with what's left? Why are you looking at me like that? Why so serious?"

She walked over and looked at me and then at my hands. My sword was strapped right back on my back. "You looked like a demon out of hell, your sword was on fire and you were sinking your teeth into that dragon. No matter how that thing tried to push you away you held on."

I didn't understand why was the big deal? "I told you I was going off to get myself a dinner, so I did. The more strong the person the more satisfying and tasty the blood is. If I really needed to I could survive for a month on tonight's dinner alone. Do you want some? I have six more pints of the good stuff, I don't mind sharing you know."

That is when from behind a tree came a woman who clearly lost an eye and an arm. She had a mechanical prosthetic and was showing off more cleavage than Leone was and that is saying something. "That is good to know, you know dragon blood can fetch quite a bit in the black market. So you are the one that beat my people to their target. My name is Najenda and I am the leader of Night Raid. I came to find you once Akame told me you were off hunting for dinner."

"It is only appropriate that now you tell me your name since I told you mine. I also would like to know why you killed our targets, what could possibly motivate someone your age to kill in such brutal ways?"

I walked over to a tree and as my hand began to glow, I hit the tree causing the tree to fall to the ground as if it was cut, the standing part of the trunk showed signs of my chakra having cut it down. I sat down on the piece of lumber and looked at her.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Vampire Ninja the very last ninja as far as I am aware off. As for age, I would suggest that you don't be deceived by my appearance. I am older than most of the people in this world, the first Emperor was a good friend of mine. That should give you a good idea how old I am."

I began to continue to strike the piece of lumber as I continued talking with the leader of the little group that invited me here. "As for the reason, that family lured and killed my kids. They may have been adopted, but I raised them since they were toddlers. I loved them as if they were indeed my flesh and blood. If someone killed your children, would you let their murderers remain unpunished?"

As I finished I tossed one to Leone and one to Najenda. I cut some rather sturdy stools out of the wood using my chakra and they both sat down. "I see, so you wanted to avenge the murder of your children. So tell me Naruto what do you plan to do now? Are you loyal to the empire? You just told me that you were good friends with the first Emperor after all."

I got up and I must have looked very angry because she stopped saying what she was going to say next. "My friend wanted a place where people could live in peace, where children could grow up, to be honest, honorable and being taught how to be that good by their loving parents. This thing you called the Empire would have made my friend cry so much, that he would die."

"I am a killer, and the corrupt creatures in that place are nothing but prey. If you want for me to leave and you guys don't attack me. I see no reason why we should be enemies, but I will always hunt and always kill. I have done so before the Empire began and I will do so long after the Empire is nothing but a memory."

"The real question is what does Night Raid and you as their leader want with little old me? It was one of your subordinates that invited me here after all."

She smiled and looked at Leone, "Actually I think you are already part of Night Raid since you pretty much were given a whole tour of our base. The only real question is can you do anything besides killing?"

I walked over to her and offered my hand to help her get up from her stool, as she took hold of it, she saw a shadow clone do the same for Leone. "I am a man of many talents, I had to be, since I had to take care of myself since I was a baby."

Leone began laughing and she gave my clone a hug that it dispelled, leaving hugging thin air. "Looks like we got another wild child. Next thing this black wearing hunk is going to say is that his first kill he did it when he was eight."

I looked at my new boss and began shaking my head as I heard Leone, "Don't be ridiculous, Leone. I was actually six. I had killed dozens of people by the time I was eight. I grew up in an arena pit after all."

Najenda, Leone and me walked back to the base, several people I didn't know were standing there. One that looked a lot like an emo with green hair which was kind of weird and yet familiar in some ways.

The next was a glass wearing beauty and last but certainly not least the little girl with pink hair that was looking at me before as if I was a bug for her to crush underfoot.

"I really should punish you for taking your time killing your target, I really should. You even let this guy take the target all by his lonesome. Since most don't know, let me introduce you to our newest member of Night Raid, This is Naruto Uzumaki, and from what he tells me he said he is both a Vampire and a Ninja."

That made several people look a little worried, "Didn't I tell you not to make me angry, or I would make you my dinner? What exactly did you think I meant?"

Bulat as he introduced himself told me that they figured I was a cannibal, he even said that there were several imperial officers and officials that liked to eat human flesh.

"Well I don't eat human flesh, so the question is which is my room? Or do I sleep out here?"

The boss pretty much told Akame that my room was going to be the one right next to her since for some reason it was always empty. "Like we want to sleep anywhere near her, she tried to kill one of us when we tried to wake her up."

"Only because you tried to wake me up by groping me Lubbock." I guess he was the super pervert from our little group. There seems to be always one.

As we all walked into the dining room she suddenly realized that she didn't have enough food for all the members, especially Leone since she told me she was as she called it a hearty eater.

I told her not to worry, just to show me where the kitchen was. A dozen shadow clones went out on a food gathering run and six stayed with me ready to cook up what they found. It took them less than ten minutes to find more than enough for a little feast.

Me and my six shadow clones that remained carried the platters of the food we just cooked up. I don't think I ever saw that many people looked both shocked, and salivating at the same time.

"Alright people, dig in before it gets cold. Don't worry about me, I had my dinner already." They all began eating with gusto, I guess they really liked my cooking. Akame did look a bit angry as she ate, guess she was upset about something I did.

As everyone finished eating and Leone patted her stomach, I decided a little after meal shock was called for since they didn't even say a single word of thank you. "And I didn't even use an ounce of poison in the food. I happen to know thirteen hundred poisons, all which I can make with the stuff in the forest around this place. Not that it has anything to do with cooking."

Najenda was the only one smiling as I said that, "Well at least I know who to go if I need some poison made or an antidote. What were those copies of yourself that carried the food and the one that burst into smoke when Leone hugged him a little too tightly if you don't mind me asking?"

I looked at her and sat down on a chair in front of her. "They are a technique I can use, they are called shadow clones. They can do everything I can, and when they get a significant enough of a hit or dispel I get the memories of that clone. Like for instance, Leone is not wearing a bra."

She laughed as I said that, "well technically this thing I am wearing is a sports bra, but I get what you are saying."

"So for tomorrow's target Mine and Naruto will take care of it. We are going after the only blood relative of the Prime Minister, which should really make the corrupt bastard know he is not as safe as he thinks he is."

I looked at the pink wearing girl and then at my new boss, "I don't need help taking care of one idiot. I can do this by myself." Guess Mine pretty much wanted to say the same thing I wanted to say.

I decided to go outside and workout a little bit, just my usual warm up. As I finished I decided to take a bath in a nearby lake. It was quite refreshing, and the crocodile was a nice after dinner snack. I got dressed and decided to go to bed.

I kept dreaming of my days with my kids, seeing them happily train and how proud they made me feel seeing so enthusiastic. The last part was how I found them. It something it would always make my blood boil. The spirits of my children looked at me and smiled, "Father, this was no one's fault but our own. We should have listened to you and looked beneath the underneath. Don't torment yourself with our deaths any longer. Find another happiness in your life, so we may rest in peace."

Sayo was always the one that was the most caring of the three, it was no surprise to me that she be the one that would try to cheer me up. I woke up and touched my face, I guess I must have cried in my sleep.

I went to the office of my new leader and knocked on the door. "Is that you Naruto? Come on in, I got to tell you some things about your target. Don't mind the clutter I been checking reports about potential targets."

As I walked in I knew two things she was definitely single, and if she had her office like this. She was liable to remain single for a long time to come. "As I was saying, your target is Iokal, the only relative of Prime Minister Honest, he has a sick hobby of kidnapping young women, raping them, and them whipping them to death."

"As for your partner on this mission, she seems to be still asleep. Would you mind waking her up? I think you will not have any trouble doing that." I decided to walk towards the door and told her as long as she doesn't mind a broken door.

As I walked up to her door I saw a drawing that supposed to be her, and the name Mine written in big red letters. I beat my fist on the door, "Mine wake the hell up, we got work to do. If you don't get up I am doing the mission alone and leaving you here to explain why you didn't come with me to the boss."

I heard someone scrambling and running towards the door I just ended beating my fist on. She came out wearing yet another pink dress.

"You are quite heartless you know that! You should know it takes longer for girls to get ready." I looked at her, I was feelings still quite angry about my dream, and I had no patience for her insults.

"Then go to sleep early, wake up and get dressed so that I don't have to waste time coming to get you. Unless you want to end up my breakfast I would watch what you say to me. Yes, I am heartless, but you are irresponsible. Now come on, we have a long way to go and you can't run as fast as I can."

She immediately said something that made me even angrier, "Why not ask Lubbock to teleport us?" I flat out told her that unlike her he already left for his mission. "Had you woke up early he could have done that, but since you tried to have your beauty sleep, we have to walk."

"Why are you in such a bad mood? Do you really dislike having to do this mission with me that much?" I had no time for this, I told her how would she feel to dream about how three of her kids getting killed while she watched?


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Akame ga kill or Naruto this is a fan fiction.

My job as far as I understood it was to be her spotter and backup if needed. In a way, I saw why no woman would willingly sleep with the man, as I looked at him surrounded by his guards. This guy was hideous, and I mean he makes some danger monsters look almost human by comparison.

If I was a guessing man I would say this man's body was 90 percent fat. He simply made a pot belly pig look lean by comparison. If a big enough danger beast ate him whole, the poor beast would die from a heart attack.

"So he is surrounded by a few dozen guards, do you still think this will be easy for you Mine?" She didn't even stop looking through the scope of her weapon when she answered me. "Piece of cake, I can pick him off with my eyes closed. I still don't know why they sent you with me. I could do this alone."

I knew nothing was as easy as it seems, my instincts were screaming that there was something that she was overlooking. I sent five clones to hide around us just to be sure. She took a deep breath and from the weapon, she was aiming a light began to build up. As soon as she let out her breath, the weapon fired in a ray of light that shot right through our target's chest.

As soon as he fell dead from the way his body was pushed by the firepower of Mine's weapon. I knew that some of the guards had actually found us. In a matter of seconds, we were surrounded by five people.

"So I gather you are the personal guard of that idiot we just killed. Guys, there is no need to throw away your lives, you can leave here and we both can go our separate way." Several of the men looked at a man who was just laughing as I finished saying that.

"I wish it could be so easy, but if we don't capture you to explain what happened to our boss, the Prime Minister will kill all of us and have us for dinner. I counter your generous offer, you two surrender and if you tell us where the rest of the Night Raid is, we might even let both of you live."

I guess it couldn't be helped. "Well I guess there was no way to avoid this, well I do hope you five have a better luck in your next life, but a word to the unwise, next time check your surroundings before you try to corner your enemy."

They all thought I was bluffing, till I clicked my fingers and under each of the men a small explosion was set off burning the men to ashes. I smiled as I looked at the shocked look on Mine's face.

I walked over to the place where the man I spoke to had been. A shadow clone came out of the shadows and handed me the man's hip pouch. "Well, Mine no reason to stay around, come on we need need to report our mission. Like I said to the boss, this job was simply too easy, and the enemy was as weak as they were stupid."

"They rushed to try and capture us, and when they thought they could get the rest of our guys, they asked us to turn traitor. I know for a fact that there are no traitors with us. To ask is like saying that the Prime Minister embezzles so much of the Empire's own money to open an orphanage and help the needy, which never happens."

I had to agree with Mine as she said that, we both walked back to the point where we could be taken back to our base, without having to worry if some idiot is following us.

As soon as we walked into the base Najenda was waiting for us to hear our report. "Mission successful, one dead corrupt bastard dead, and five of his own elite guards to boot. I guess I really had no reason to worry at all. Naruto took care of the five guards by himself. I just wish he told me when he planted those explosives."

I looked at Mine as she finished giving her report, "Why should you worry where the explosives were, they wouldn't go off unless I trigger them in the first place, as to when I did that while you were looking for the target through the scope of your weapon. I just like to keep all possible situations in check."

The boss smiled as I said that, "That is a good way to think about it Naruto, nice to see someone in our group thinking outside the box. You two must want a bath, some food, and rest. I need to speak with Naruto in private, but you are free to go Mine."

Somehow I got the feeling this was not going to be a friendly chat, almost like someone had been keeping an eye on me. As soon as we were alone she told me to follow her to her office. As soon as we entered and the door was closed she walked towards her desk and turned around to face me.

"Why did you offer the chance for the elite guard to leave in peace? Don't you know that they could have told others your identities? I know you prepared for what actually I also would expect to happen, but I need to know why you offered them that choice. It was almost merciful on your part."

I knew that she worried about the safety of the group, and I couldn't very well blame her for it. I am not merciful with the enemy, especially ones in league with the bastards that killed my kids. I had other plans for those guards.

"Had they accepted I was planning to place a seal on the leader by shaking his hand. Once he got back to his superiors and reported that he met a pair of assassin's from Night Raid, the seal would activate and everything within that building would be crushed to dust. I did not offer them any mercy, I was planning on using them to kill high ranking officers in league with the Prime Minister."

I saw her nod her head, "Guess I jumped to conclusions, you were planning to use this to eliminate potential dangers to our group. I must admit that did not occur to me as I heard the report from Lubbock. Why would you go to such extremes for a group you just joined?"

I looked at her and asked her one question, why did she assume I was doing it only for the group's benefit? I had a stake in this also, it was the Prime Minister that allowed the sick family that killed my kids to do as they pleased. They did it to improve the stock of poisons and interrogations tactics for him anyways.

"This sick bastard pretty much had a hand in the deaths of my kids. If someone is in league with them and they are as corrupt or too blindly loyal to the bastard. I might want to put them to good us. Meaning the more of the troops loyal to the Prime Minister we get rid of the better."

She came up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "You certainly don't think like someone would expect from someone that looks as young as you do."

I looked at her and smiled, "I told you once already, I was the best friend of the first Emperor, guess you need more proof. I was the one that hunted the danger beast he later used to make his imperial arms, and I was the best man at his wedding. If that is not enough I was the godfather to his son."

"I been alive for such a long time, that even the land has changed shape in the time I been alive. I remember continents that are no longer there, rivers that became oceans, hills that became mountains, and forests that became deserts. I never lie to you boss, and it hurts a little that you would think I would."

She laughed as she took her hand off my shoulder and said that she too liked to think outside the box, and being so close to the first Emperor, it would not be out of the realm of possibilities that I was loyal to the current Emperor.

I pulled on a nearby chair and sat down. "My friend had a wonderful dream, a dream I didn't mind helping to make come true. I stayed with him as his Prime Minister and even till his grandson took the throne. The kid would not listen to what I tried to teach him. I told him the Empire exists thanks to the people, and as Emperor, it was his duty to be their constant protector."

"He was an adult by most standards but he was also very much into things that made him happy. I got tired of his constant excuses so I left. I built a home with a few friends, and we made a pretty decent living there for a time. I eventually adopted three little kids, and I raised them as my children. I taught them everything I could about being a ninja."

I looked at her and then looked down shaking my head, "You pretty much know what happened to my kids. I adopted because I can never have kids with anyone. Believe me, I tried and the result was not pretty, not pretty at all."

She put her hand on my shoulder and she asked me in a rather hushed voice about who that woman was. I told her she was my long dead wife, the only girl I ever married. Her name was Susanna, she liked to be called Suzy. She then grabbed my shoulder harder and told me to look at her.

"Suzy was the nickname of the sister of the First Emperor. You mean to tell me you married the sister of the First Emperor!" I didn't see why she was so upset about. I got up from the chair and looked at her, she backed off from me.

"I did, I told you he was my best friend. We spent a lot of time together and we built the Empire that you know now. So, of course, I got to know his sister and even married her. Why are you acting like this is a major issue? I am not of this bloodline, therefore the Imperial Arm that is in the castle will not react to me, and thus I am not eligible to ascend to the throne."

As we walked back I was called to the office of our boss, and I was supposed to go alone. Mine was perfectly fine with this and she didn't mind it one bit. I somehow got the feeling that she wanted to talk about what she learned about me with the others, idle gossip and such. The other reason was that she just flat out didn't like me at all.

As I walked in I saw our leader looking rather upset, "Naruto you just got back from a mission, and I should really let you rest but I think I need your help dealing with a particularly tough target. You and I are going right now to meet the person who requested this target's elimination."

"It is traditional for Night Raid to acknowledge or refuse to take on the elimination of a target in person. So my advice is for you to grab a bottle of that dragon blood you liked so much and come with me. It's something you will eventually have to do, and thus as your leader it is my responsibility to show you we do things."

I still didn't understand why the meeting was in a graveyard of all place, as soon as I saw the woman crying in front of a grave I understood why.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Akame ga kill or Naruto this is a fan fiction.

I guess since we are pretty much-killing people the saying would fit, not that it made me very happy to hear it. No rest for the wicked, since when is punishing corrupt bastards that kill innocent people a wicked thing?

The next mission I got to do it alone, or at least part of the mission. Najenda and I met a young woman on a graveyard in the capital's poor district. She told us a rather disturbing story about how a Captain in the guard was taking bribes from a sleazy oil merchant, he had her future husband killed to cover up some of his shady deals. He had the corrupt Captain a man by name Ogre accuse him falsely of a crime.

He was beheaded in the public square and she was forced to watch the entire thing, from the whip down right to seeing the man she loved to have his head chopped off.

"Don't worry Miss, we will take care of this and no one else will have to go through what you did, especially by the actions of that corrupt Captain. Your loved one shall be avenged." She hugged Najenda crying and thanking her over and over again.

She was still in tears as she left. "Why did she hug me Naruto? You were the one that tried to make her feel better." I guess she must have found me scary, I told her and she laughed as she went back to the hideout. I, on the other hand, wanted to have a word with Captain Ogre.

The man fit the description exactly, scars in all the mentioned places on his face, wearing armor, and was rather large and physically fit. I walked over to him and he looked at me with a strange look on his face.

"Captain Ogre, do you mind if we spoke privately? I have heard a few things I would very much like your help in explaining." He faked a smile and put his large hand on my shoulder.

"Sure, I don't see why not. I have a better idea, why don't we go get a couple of drinks and I will answer all your doubts, my treat." This screamed ambush to me but it would make little to no difference to me. If he did plan to ambush me one or a hundred enemies were no problems to me.

As we walked into the bar I asked for tea, he of course went and ordered an alcoholic drink. "You know my name but what should I call you? What has troubled you so much that you found it necessary to ask me? Most people are too scared to even talk to me."

"The name is Naruto, and I keep hearing that you been taking bribes and helping corrupt business owners to use innocent people as scapegoats." He laughed as I said that and took a drink from his mug.

"I sure as hell have been doing that, and I feel no remorse whatsoever doing it. I was not always like this you know. I was an honest, hard working hard. I sort of lost faith in the way the world is. I watched people rise in ranks faster than I ever did simply because they came from wealthy families."

"I got so sick of being passed over promotions, that I decided to become wealthy by any means I could. Nobody gave a damn about me, why should I care about others? You might be wondering why is getting promoted so important? It's simple really, everyone from the rank Captain and bellow get dismal retirement benefits. If I wanted to have enough to live on in my retirement I needed to be promoted."

"Now the only problem I have is that those blasted Night Raid clowns are probably planning to try and kill me. What would you do Naruto if you were a member of the Night Raid?"

I finished my tea and looked at him with a smile on my face, "Why I would challenge you to a duel. Come to think of it, would you duel me?" Ogre laughed as he finished his drink and looked for some reason genuinely happy with what I said.

"Sure I would duel you Naruto, but my duels are the kind where only one man makes it out of it alive. I just happen to know of a nice, spacious and secluded spot for the duel. We will not be interrupted."

As I walked into the alley I knew we were indeed surrounded. I smiled as the man took out his sword, "So are the people here spectators? Or do I need to think this is an ambush?" The man laughed as I said that and began nodding his head.

"These guys are just here to watch, wouldn't do much good to have a duel without people watching. This way at least there will be some benefit to one of us dying. They will learn a valuable lesson once you die."

There was no protocol, no official start to the duel. Well technically that was not true, the duel began when he first drew his sword. I waited for him to try and strike. I drew mine as soon as he swung his sword to strike me.

My katana blocked his and even managed to strike a side of his thigh. Each time he tried to strike I blocked it, and he got another small cut. "Why don't you quit wasting your time attack me or die."

I held my blade aiming it at him, "Oh, I wouldn't worry about me dying, and as for me injuring you I am you just don't know it yet." My attacks were not as improvised as my opponent believed. Everything was planned and every small cut had a purpose.

Little by little his movements became more sluggish and easier to deflect. It got to the point that he could no longer hold his weapon and decided to use his fists. That was my cue to end the fight once and for all. When he was within the striking range I cut off his hands, throat and finally hit head came clean off hitting the floor.

Spectators my foot, they actually came out of their hiding places and tried to attack me. My shadow clones made short work of the lot and in the end, there were the dead bodies of dozens of mutilated guards and the dead body of Captain Ogre. His head impaled in the sword he loved to use.

I went back to base and reported my mission to be complete, Ogre and a few of his guards were dead. Najenda looked at me and smiled, she stood up and sat on her desk while looking at me. "I am aware of that, Leone thought you needed back up and went after you shortly after you left. She tells me you were particularly brutal in the way you left his body, especially the way you left his head. Do you think that was necessary?"

I looked at her and I smiled, "I actually accepted to fight an honor duel with him. Those men were supposedly only spectators since I killed the captain their little ambush failed and they attack me. This means to me he never had any intention of fighting me honorably, and this was an ambush plain and simple."

I looked at my sword and began checking it for any damage, "As he did not honor our agreement, I felt is was only fitting that I show him the same amount of honor as he did me." I sheathed my sword and looked at her waiting for her reprimand.

"I guess that explains it, but you know he was very much liked by most of the guards under his command, this could actually cause these people to develop a vendetta against us."

I looked at her and smiled and I really tried to be sincere, "These people would already want us all dead since we basically are killing the people that are loyal to Prime Minister Honest. In their mind, we are evil people that are trying to destroy the Empire."

"I wouldn't worry too much if I find any that use Imperial Arms I will try to show them the error of their ways. I somehow feel it would be a wasted effort if the person is so blind they can't see how corrupt the Empire has become."

Najenda smiled and nodded her head as I finished saying that. "You may be right Naruto, I was once a loyal imperial guard myself. It took me seeing the evil that the corrupt people of the empire did for me to see the truth. That might actually help you show them the error of their ways."

I got up and looked at her, "Now if you will excuse me, boss, I got to go to take a bath and go to sleep. Chances are I will be doing recon in the capital tomorrow." I don't know why she found that funny, but she started laughing so hard she began touching her abdomen.

"And here I was thinking I would have to break the news to you easier. You are right, you are doing a reconnaissance mission tomorrow, and you are going with Mine. It would be a good opportunity for both of you to work out your differences."

She was right I didn't like this one bit. She was the leader of the Night Raid so I really had no choice, but I really didn't like this one bit.

I decided to take my bath and try to relax a little, or at least I tried to do so. Once I was taking my bath and decided to sit down in the bath area and soak my troubles away someone walked in as naked as the day she was born.

I for once was glad it wasn't Akame, she would have tried to kill me. The person that did walk in was also a problem but for different reasons. Leone just walked over to me and she was smiling like she found a treasure.

"Boy am I glad I decided to take my bath now. You can help me wash my back, and I can certainly do the same for you. I also have a few questions for you Naruto, hope you don't mind answering them for me. I have been curious about your possible answers a lot lately."

I told her to take care of the other parts I shouldn't wash and tell when I could wash her back. She did rather quickly, and I began washing her back. It sure didn't help that she was pressing her back into my hands.

"So mind telling me why you didn't take any other member as a backup for your mission to kill Ogre?" I told her that it was no necessary, and I could very well take care of this on my own.

"So you can take care of killing someone that strong, so Naruto do you have a thing for women with big tits?" I finished washing her back and turned away, I was not going to answer that question. It was simply too embarrassing to answer.

That is when she grabbed me and began washing my back rather roughly, I guess she was not happy that I didn't answer that question. "Why would it matter if I like women with big boobs?"

She began pressing hers against my back and using them to wash my back, damn these hormones, I looked down and saw something I wish I had better control over. Let's just say that part of me was reacting to her and she was smiling as she saw that.

"Well you might not want to answer my question, but you have a very honest body Naruto. What's the matter Naruto are you a virgin?" I took the bucket near me that had cold water and pour it down on myself.

I went back to the bathing area and sat down on the stone floor that made up the giant bath tub. It was more like a miniature pool from the way I saw it. "I am not a virgin, I am actually a widower. And yes my wife did have a very nice pair of tits. She was shy and timid when I first met her, but she became rather assertive and direct during our marriage."

I came here to take a bath and relax, and now I was basically forced to remember one of the saddest moments in my entire life. "Hope that satisfies your curiosity Leone, at least I hope it does. Otherwise, you opening that old wound of mine and pouring salt into it would be a waste."

She sat down right next to me, "Sorry about that, it's just I don't know you very well and since we are going to be working together. I figured that it might be a good idea to get to know you better."

"I am not a virgin either, but unlike you, it was not my choice. I was abused rather badly when I was a teen. I had not developed into the beauty you know now then, how could I if I suffer from constant malnutrition. The bastard has a thing for girls or even boys that looked like little kids."

"The only way I could escape that fate was for him to lose interest in me, so I did everything I could to work out, steal money or food to kept well fed. Sure enough, as my figure began to show that I would be the bombshell you know now he threw me into the streets wearing the old rags he found me in."

"I became a member of Night Raid after I stole the Imperial Arm and killed that bastard with my own hands. Now that I think of it, I think about it I think he was the brother of Prime Minister Honest, and if he is anything like he was. I sure pity the poor Emperor."

I got up and began to dry myself, "I don't pity the man who made the dream my friend and I made real into the corrupt nightmare that it is today. I hate him, and mark my words he will die."

She began to dry herself and I could tell she was looking at me, "Hate is an awful thing to base your life on Naruto, it will devour you from inside and leave you a husk of what you could have been. I rather say we punish them for the evil they do to the innocent people of the Empire."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Akame ga kill or Naruto this is a fanfiction.

"So let me get this straight, I have to look for information and possibly Imperial soldiers in the possession of Imperial Arms with Mine. We are supposedly perfect because no one knows either one of us is a member of Night Raid. That part makes sense."

I looked at them and began shaking my head. "So I came on time, but the other person that is supposedly going on the same mission is not here? I am guessing punctuality is not a big thing with Mine is it?"

I would never have believed it was possible, if that girl had long silver hair, and it was made to stand straight up I would even imagine her saying how she got lost on the road of life. It is amazing that after all this time I seem to remember Kakashi. "So boss does this mean I will be doing this mission solo? I don't mind but it is your decision."

Najenda smiled at me in such a way that if I wasn't what I was I would be quite worried. "Actually Naruto I need you to go and wake her up. As much as I would love to allow you to go alone on this mission, it simply is out of the question. Should you meet an imperial guard with an Imperial Arms, it would be impossible for you to defeat that guard since you don't have an Imperial Arm yourself."

I was almost tempted to remind her that when two people who have Imperial Arms fight each other one of them is guaranteed to die. These weapons may be absolutely useful, deadly and in some cases absolute life savers, but many people tend to forget that these weapons actually use the body parts of some of the world's deadliest beasts.

I was simply not in the mood to spend hour after hour lecturing her about things she should already know. Honestly, sometimes I think this lady forgets who is the kid and who is the elder in this particular situation.

I walked over to Mine's room and I could have sent a shadow clone to wake her up. I could have just gone around and entered through her bedroom window, but I wanted this recon mission over and done with as soon as possible.

I began to slam my first against her door. "Mine we got a mission, if you aren't up and dressed in less than ten minutes. I am going to do this mission alone, and you can explain to the boss why you weren't there. I should also say that we are supposed to pretend we are a couple out buying things we need as a pair of newlyweds. Which means we will be buying a lot of things, that most guys find utterly embarrassing."

I heard someone jump from her bed and began to sound like a tornado had gone off in her room. She came out wearing the same pink dress she always seems to wear. "Alright, then let's go and buy some things. I am giddy to find out what you might consider embarrassing."

I have lived through thousands of years, fought in wars that were horrific, and seen the death of thousands of people in a single day. Nothing, and I mean nothing that I ever saw was as horrible as watching Mine eat out in public. If someone told me that one of her parents had been an animal, my vote would be on a pig.

Kakashi used to complain about my table manners, but this girl had me beat. She didn't use her utensils, she did not drink her liquids, she stuffed them into her face, chewed them like modesty had gone out of style, and drank her liquids like she had been lost in the desert for a year.

If this was her attempt to make me feel embarrassed I would say her attempt had been an absolute success, she also managed to kill my appetite. I looked at the waiter, and he looked at her. He ran and brought me a milky drink and told me to help settle my stomach. I promptly thanked him as I continue to watch her pack away food in a way not even Choji could.

'How in the world did she eat like that and still look so thin? I mean where in the world was she packing away all that?' She finally finished eating and when I asked for the bill. The cook came out and flat out told me it was in the house, as long as I took her away from the restaurant as quickly as possible. People seeing her eat was ruining their reputation.

She decided to go into a rather open lingerie shop. I watched her look at some silky garments and I was sorely tempted to remind her she simply didn't have the figure to wear those kinds of clothes. I just kept calm and quiet as I heard several of the other customers laugh their heads off, my guess is that they were laughing at me.

I used to complain that my late wife had a temperament that could make a Saint use foul language that would make a veteran sailor blush, only three hours later and I realized that in reality compared to Mine, my late wife was an absolute angel. She ended up buying a pink dress, with matching pink lacy lingerie to match, and I had to be the one to pay for it.

Three hours of walking around the capital, three hours of seeing places I never expected to find in the capital and three hours of enduring her constant teasing and mocking. It was after all that she finally decided to call it quits since we had found not one Imperial Arm wielding guard.

"Naruto you were not embarrassed to see so many people wearing those clothes, you never complained about how I ate my food, or how I behaved in public. What gives? Most would have been yelling at me to behave or be embarrassed but nothing I did face you in the least."

I looked at her as I was drinking a sip of my tea, "Mine I might look young, some people may confuse me for being inexperienced, and some of not looking like I should be able to describe the clothes they had in that shop, much alone see people wearing those type of undergarments."

I took another sip of my tea and looked at her, "But I am older than I look, and unlike you, I been married a few times, I seen clothes that make the ones in that shop look chaste. I have lived through things most people would never believe, and so take it from me, you are at least a thousand years too young to be able to get under my skin."

"This entire time has been an absolute waste of time, money and effort. So why don't you go home and put away all these things you bought. I am going to stick around here and see if I can succeed where together we failed."

She got up and slapped me across the face, she must be pretending she is the disapproving wife now. She left with a huff and looked like to every guy around me that I was pretty much destined to get regular doses of cold shoulder and sleeping on the living room couch."

I saw something that caught my attention and I decided to walk towards where that something was headed. It looked like a young girl walking her dog, except I thanks my eyes, I could tell that the dog and the girl were anything but normal.

I walked over to them and smiled as I looked at the puppy, "Nice puppy you got there, you seem to be an imperial guard am I right?" She looked at me and smiled. Saluted me and looked at me with a great deal of pride clearly visible in her eyes.

"I am Imperial Guard Seryu Ubiquitous, and this little guy is my Imperial Arms. I like to call him Koros. Now mind telling me what are you doing in the capital? And what is your name?"

I looked at her Imperial Arms and I could see who it really was, I had been the one to capture the part that this weapon was made from. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I have been away from the capital for a very long time. I have been hearing that the Night Raid have been going around the capital. So tell me Seryu what do you know of the Night Raid?"

She looked at me like I had lost my mind, "I know quite a few things about it actually, they are a bunch of terrorists that have been murdering people in official positions or support the Empire. I believe they are the ones responsible for the murder of my esteemed mentor and Commanding Officer, he was the man I respected the most, his name was Ogre I think you might have heard of him."

I looked at her and with my eyes, I could see some horrible things had been done to this young woman. Her body had dozens of weapons systems replace several major organs and body parts. I could see that something must have happened to her to push her over the edge of sanity. If she was ever going to be able to see the truth I might need to do something about her insanity first.

"It is sad to hear that you mention this man, but you didn't mention your father. Mind telling me about him while we walk together, there are a few people I would like you two to meet. Kurosbos will make sure we are not interrupted in your guided tour of the capital."

She smiled and told me it would be a pleasure to give me that guided tour. As we walked towards the graveyard she began telling me about her father, how he was killed by bandits while on duty, and that is why she hates Night Raid since they were no better than the people that killed her father.

"See that is the reason why I became an Imperial Guard, to begin with, to make criminals suffer as they have made the innocent suffer, I am the hand of justice that will not stop until all those that prey on innocent people meet their end."

A little psychotic but I guess after everything she has gone through it would be strange if she wasn't the way she was. I stopped at a few places from a row of over two dozen graves. "Do you know what these graves have in common Seryu?"

She began to look at each name and she closed her eyes for a second. She kept muttering something while she had her eyes closed, "All these people were accused of being traitors to the Empire and executed for their crimes, why do you need to ask about the graves of traitors Naruto?"

I placed my hand on her Imperial Arms and just as my hand touched it I said something that she did not expect, "Kurobos official restraint active, sleep till I release the restraint." Her weapon fell into a fetal position and closed his eyes.

"Actually Seryu these people were falsely accused of treason, they were suffering under the extortion racket of a very corrupt Oil Trader, your mentor Ogre actually framed them to get rid of them as a favor to the Oil Trader, and because this Trader gave him quite a bit of a bribe each month."

She looked at me with a look of complete rage, **"YOU LIE! CAPTAIN OGRE WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"** I couldn't help but to feel pity for this young woman, all the horrors she must have endured to earn the respect of Ogre since I drank his blood I could see the many horrible things Ogre put her through.

"Actually I am telling you the truth, I will tell you another. What happens when a superior officer dies without naming a successor? You probably don't know this either, well if that happens his direct subordinate gets promoted to the position of the dead superior."

She looked at me as if it was impossible that I blocked her attack so easily, "Your father was the direct superior to Lieutenant Ogre. In case I need to spell it out for you, Ogre was not going to be named a successor or even get promoted. He used cheap muscle enhancements from the experimental lab. Your father did not approve of using such untested methods. He valued the lives of his men far too much."

"One night when the two were off doing a patrol outside the capital, Ogre, and your father fought off against several dozen bandits. The bandits were dealt with but just as your father was turning his back to check if the bandits had any more people hiding nearby Ogre stabbed him in the back. The mentor that you respected so much and valued his advice killed your father."

She screamed at me that I shouldn't even know that since I told her I had been away from the Capital for too long. She was looking frantic as she appeared to me trying to deny the fact that Ogre murdered her father.

"I am a vampire Seryu, I have the unique ability to see the memories of the people whose blood I drink. In case I need to explain, first, let me ask you do you know what Secret Section Six that the first prime minister founded is?"

She told me since it was a secret section no one but the prime minister would know. I knew that they had changed a few facts in their history, I think Hope is actually changing many things in the official documents to suit his needs.

"Secret Section Six is the creation of a secret unit of assassins their main purpose is to eliminate all traitors to the Empire, be they officials or civilians, this group is tasked with the traitors' deaths as a means to protect the Empire and its citizens. You are wrong about one thing that you told me today Seryu. The Night Raid is not a group of traitors or even terrorists. The name of the group under Secret Section Six is the Night Raid. I know all these things because I am the first Prime Minister of the Empire, and I am also the man who killed Ogre in an honor duel, we both agreed to fight."

She looked at me and that is when her weapons began to fire against me, first her hand, then her elbow and she even fired rifle rounds at great speed from her legs. I blocked everything she fired and evaded that which was too close for comfort. " **KOROS ACTIVATE! WE ARE IN FRONT OF ONE OF THOSE MISERABLE TRAITORS, WE GET TO AVENGE OGRE AND LET THIS CRIMINAL FACE TRUE JUSTICE. KORO WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN!** "

I looked at her and smiled, "Kurobos is the name of the creature your little weapon was made from, I should know I was the one to defeat and capture him. Since I was involved with the creation of the Imperial Arms, I also know the right commands to disable, destroy, and even turn them against their bonded partners."

I looked at her and again I could not help but to feel pity for her, "Seryu honor duels, are duels to the death that both parties agree to participate, and they are one hundred percent legal. I have committed no crime, and I have told you no lies. Come with me to the Imperial Library and I will show you a copy of the document dealing with the foundation of Secret Section Six."

She finally calmed down and she broke down in tears, I released her friend and in truth, I may have captured him but he was never my enemy, to begin with after all, Kurobos was the descendant of one of my dearest and most loyal friends.

We walked towards the library and she kept looking at me. Once we made it inside I took a key from one of my pockets and opened the secret door to the file repository. The second the door opened I could tell she knew I was not lying anymore, it was plain to see on her face.

I handed her the copy of the document and as she finished reading it she broke down in tears as soon as she handed me back the document and I placed it back in the appropriate bookshelf.

"Prime Minister Naruto, what does this mean? Why is the Section Six active?" I looked at her and smiled while my eyes were active. She found my gaze to be too scary to look at so she looked down to her feet.

"Seryu it means that the Empire is in danger, traitors are doing things that undermined the sanctity the Empire and the safety of the citizens of the Empire. Imperial Guard Seryu Ubiquitous you said that you wanted to be an instrument of Justice or so I understood you to say as such. I am here asking you how sincere are you in that desire? Will you join the Section and become a true ally of justice or will you continue to aid the traitors of the Empire?"


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Akame ga kill or Naruto this is a fan fiction.

She looked at me and smiled, maybe her first real smile in a long time by the looks of it. "I would be honored to join Prime Minister Naruto Uzumaki, but chances are the others in the Section would not be as welcoming as you are. I will remain in my post undercover if you can meet me in the capital. I will be able to hand you information on any movement the traitors are plotting against the Secret Section Six."

I didn't like that one bit, I knew that others would not be as welcoming, but I don't like the idea of her putting her life at risk needlessly. "I can obtain that information by drinking the blood of the traitors I kill, there is no need to risk your life like that."

I looked at her, "As for the Night Raid not trusting you, they should know full well I don't let those that truly betray the Empire or me live. The fact that I am offering you this opportunity is to better serve the Empire and ensure those traitors pay for their evil deeds. Come with me and I will introduce you to what from now on will be your true family, there is no need to be alone anymore out in the dark."

She began to cry and ran towards me, she hugged me and kept sobbing. "Thank you, sir. I will not let you down."

As soon as we arrived at the Headquarters I led her to meet the leader of the Night Raid. She became very surprised to see the leader, it seems she knew quite a bit about her. "So Naruto mind telling me why did you bring this Imperial Guard here? You do realize that the current Prime Minister labeled all of us traitors and this person could use this opportunity to kill us, don't you?"

I smiled at her and the others, "I don't think Seryu would do something like that. Come on there is no need to be shy, introduce yourself and tell them why you are here."

She walked into the middle of the room and looked at me with a smiled, "I shall do as you said sir, my name is Seryu Ubiquitous. I have been told the truth about the Night Raid by Prime Minister Naruto Uzumaki, and I have come to join Secret Section Six to be a true ally of Justice and make the traitors of the Empire face justice!"

Najenda was smiling at me from her seat and she walked over to Seryu. "You got her to see the truth of our group it seems, and it also seems she needed to know the real duty of the Night Raid, you even had to disclose your identity as the first Prime Minister. I know you wouldn't have told her all that unless you felt you could trust her Naruto."

"Very well, you will join the Night Raid. As for our official title, you must never speak the name of the Secret Section again, it is supposed to be kept as the name implies a secret. Since you recruited her Naruto I am placing her under your direct command. I trust that you know what that means?"

Seryu walked towards me she actually looked happy when she heard she would be under my command, but confused about the last thing she heard. "Sir, what did she mean by understanding what it means to be under your command?"

I place my hand on her shoulder and smiled, "It means that you are my responsibility and if you ever betray this group by killing one of its members I shall be forced to hunt you down and kill you myself, and soon after that I will be executed as well. This unit does not forgive traitors, for betraying this unit it is to betray the Imperial Guardians."

She looked at me with an obvious look of concern but soon that concern was replaced with a smile I once used to wear when I was a kid. "You don't need to worry about that at all, sir. I will do my very best to make you proud of me!"

Leone smiled at me and began to walk towards me, she stopped when she was standing right beside me, "One of these days Naruto you have to teach me how do you get her to be so utterly loyal to you. I swear had this been in a different setting, it almost sounded like she was declaring her feelings for you."

Seryu didn't waste any time to walk right in front of her and smile, "Oh course I care about Naruto, after all, he told me everyone in this unit is a family. Why wouldn't I care about what happens to him or any of you? Isn't that what loving and caring siblings should do? Come on big sister, show me to the kitchen I need to help get our dinner started!"

She grabbed Leone and took off it seems this cause Leone to be quite surprised. A few moments later I heard Leone scream that the kitchen was in the opposite direction they were headed.

Najenda was the only person left in the room with me, "Honestly Naruto you told her we were a family, I guess if she does think of us as a family that would make it harder for her to ever betray us. Well, all things considered, I think this was quite the success."

I turned around and began to walk towards the door, that is when I turned around and caught a piece of paper. "However you work is not done yet, we have heard that the former head executioner of Prime Minister Honest is going around town causing quite the death toll on the citizens."

I looked at the piece of paper and saw a name, "I gather this Zanku is causing trouble with one of the Imperial Arms. Very well, I shall leave at once. I know the Spectator better than anyone, after all, the thing that was made using something of mine." I pointed at my own eye.

"It took quite a bit for me to relinquish one of my own eyes, and it was rather painful for me to regenerate it, but my friend did ask, how could I refuse my good friend and by then brother in law."

I began to walk outside and that is when I heard Najenda ask a question that caught me by surprise, so much so that I stopped where I stood for a second, "Do you think you will ever find someone to feel that kind of love again Naruto? Will you ever marry and find a cure for your own sadness?"

I turned around and smiled at her, very much like the smile Seryu just showed me. "I don't know Najenda, maybe someday I will fall in love with someone like I did with my long dead wife, or maybe it's just that I haven't found her yet, the reincarnation of my long lost love. If I find her I will be sure to introduce her to you."

She just looked at me and smiled, "The real question is can you die?" I looked at her and told her that even Death could die why would I be any different. I could be killed that is true but it simply wouldn't be that easy to do.

I took off running towards the city when I felt an energy wrap around me and pretty much teleport me to the city. 'Guess someone wanted to give me a helping hand it seems.' I began to walk along the places Zanku killed people, I even changed into a more defenseless form.

I kept walking till I was just plain tired of waiting, "How long are you going to keep me waiting for Zanku? I know you are there, as easily as you can see me." The large man jumped down from a one story home and looked at me with a smile.

"You looked like you were having such a fun time walking around my old hunting grounds that I simply didn't want to interrupt. Mind telling me why my Spectator is not able to let me read your thoughts?"

I looked at him, "Because you are using something that came from me. The ability to read thoughts can be quite the pain if you don't know how to block them. I imagine you must be constantly bombarded by the thoughts of everyone in the Capital or worse the entire Empire. I also imagine it can be quite the headache."

He laughed and continued to laugh till tears came down his face, "You have no idea how painful, I been looking for a long time for someone that understands. Someone who is strong enough to give me the fight I need, and maybe strong enough to put me out of my misery."

I used a single hand sign and the Jutsu was off, I was right back in my real form. "Then you don't need to hunt other people Zanku. I will be more than enough to as you asked put you out of your misery. So how about crazy let's dance."

He had a clever like weapon in his hand, and I had a ninjato and a kunai. I know it might seem as a disadvantage against poor crazy Zanku but this is combat and not an actual dance at a local club, actually, I think Prime Minister Honest actually outlawed all form of music since he can't sing at all.

I mean most people can at least try to sing in the shower, but not the cannibal that is currently Prime Minister of the most massive Empire in recorded human history, maybe because he keeps editing that history to suit his own ego or his own needs.

After a few slashes I quickly learned that Zanku actually had no actual fighting style worth mentioning, he simply slashed at people at random or maybe it was because he couldn't tell what I was going to do before I do it. I just pray that he isn't using that Clear vision ability, cause I don't actually have any underwear on at the moment.

I just kept evading his attacks and as the fight went on he became more and more enraged, finally, after an hour or two he just stopped, "Why don't you stop moving around and fight me like a man! All you been doing this whole time is dodging and evading my attacks! FIGHT ME ALREADY!"

I for one didn't think my tactics were actually that bad, to begin with. I was indeed fighting him and it seems at least from my perspective to be actually working. I am not dumb enough to attack him head on, and I am not suicidal enough to make a move that is so obvious anyone could tell what I was going to do, like rush him with my sword in hand screaming like a maniac.

My tactics were indeed to make him become angry enough to throw rational decision out the window and to tire him out enough that with each rash decision he becomes even more tired. Let's face it, had I really wanted to end this fight quickly I could make five shadow clones, and if we each hit him with a large Rasengan, which I know I and my clones could do, this fight wouldn't last a minute.

Instead, I am letting him fight for his life, something he never even let his own victims do. He thinks I am actually insulting him, but in reality, I think I am being way nicer that he actually deserves.

"Alright, you want me to fight you head on. Alright, I was being nice to you but you are too dumb to see that, I was letting you have a chance to save your own neck, but again you are ungrateful and didn't even notice, fine. I am done being nice to you Zanku, hope you finish writing your will cause I am ending this in the next thirty seconds."

He looked at me, veins clearly visible on his face. "YOU AND WHAT ARMY!"

I made a hand sign and ten Shadow Clones appeared around us from different clouds of gray smoke. "Why this one, say good night Zanku." They all rushed him and in a matter of a second, I swear I heard the man say, mamma when the clones actually they all plunged their ninjatos into him.

I walked over the man and to his credit, he was still briefly alive, "The voices, the voices are gone. It's so quiet, for the first time in so long, it's so quiet. I think I will be able to sleep. Good Night and Thank You."

As he closed his eyes I couldn't help but tell him Sweet dreams. I took the Spectator off him and placed it in one of my scrolls, I took off running back but I only made it outside the city before being teleported back to the Headquarters.

I walked into Najenda's office which apparently is also her bedroom and placed the Spectator on her desk. "Mission Accomplished, now if there isn't anything else I would really like it if I can at least take a brief nap. I am not hungry, that Zanku had quite a bit of blood for me to drink."

She looked at me as she was sitting on her what I think is her bed and smiled at me, "Did you learn anything important from Zanku?" I looked at her and told her that I did, I learned that Zanku actually became executioner because of a lie told to him by Honest and he could not take off the Spectator and caused him nothing but sheer torment. I told her hearing the minds of so many people all the time was what drove him into becoming the psychopath that I met.

Seeing that the Imperial Weapon was recovered and that she actually didn't give me a new target I decided to go back to my room and sleep for the rest of the night. I had to get up bright and early to train the new member of Night Raid after all.

As soon as I closed my eyes I saw the face of a particularly beautiful woman, her hair was as blue as the clear ocean, so where those deep blue colored eyes, almost made me think of pure ice.

Her figure was something I only saw a couple of times in my entire life, she was strong, beautiful, confident, and from the way, her hand felt on my face she had no rings on her hand which meant that she was single.

I saw her go into battle and that what really impressed me, till now I knew of only one person who controlled ice to the degree I saw, that person had been Haku, I still regret having to see that young man throw away his life like that, but to him, Zabuza was his everything. I could never forget Haku no matter how many years I live, for he was the one who taught me how to be able to use my full strength and become stronger.

He told me that a person needs someone or somethings that he or she holds precious, and was willing to defend it with everything that person had, only then could a person truly use all their strength.

I didn't get the feeling that she held anything precious at all, this blue-haired beauty if anything seems like she was bored with the people she was fighting, the frozen corpses of her enemy were littering the battlefield, she looked to me as bored as Sakura once looked when we were sent to pull the weeds out of the garden of an old lady in our village.

If Sakura had been as strong as this woman had been, I don't know, maybe her marriage to Sasuke would have lasted a lot longer than it did. She finally got her wish and she married the man who she wanted to marry every since her academy days, too bad the marriage only produced one daughter and they were divorced by the time their daughter turned three years old.

I can't blame Sasuke, he was the last of the Uchiha within our village, and he wanted to be able to replenish the numbers of his clan, all would have been fine if Sakura dedicated as much time to training as she did on her makeup, to her being the pretty wife of Sasuke was the most important challenge, to Sasuke having a strong and skilled wife was more important.

He eventually did rebuild his clan, but no one was more shocked than I was when I learned that he actually managed it with the least likely woman, he married the weapons maniac of my village, a woman that I swear loved weapons more than anything she owned, then again Ten Ten was really pretty in her wedding day.

As I woke up the next day I touched my face and I saw the stains of tears on my pillow. "I achieve immortality, I could be called the deity of all my kind, yet remembering their faces and how they lived always makes me cry. Some immortal I am, that all it takes to reduce me to a cry baby is for me to remember all the precious people I lost so long ago."

I got dressed and I looked out the window, "Well no time to get sentimental, I got a new recruit to train, and no matter how many times I try to forget her, I just can't seem to forget the face of that blue haired beauty from my dream, who is she?"


End file.
